Bulldog
:For the underbarrel version, see Shotgun (attachment). The Bulldog is a semi-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It has the highest rate of fire of all shotguns in the game, but the lowest damage per shot. Multiplayer The Bulldog is available in Multiplayer. It is the cheapest shotgun of its class, costing only 6 points. Unlike the Campaign counterpart, the Bulldog has 6 rounds per magazine. The Bulldog possesses the highest firecap of all shotguns, allowing players with strong trigger fingers to empty the magazine quite rapidly. In its effective range, the Bulldog can kill in one or two shots, despite having the lowest damage per shot in its class. Two great attachments right off the bat are Muzzle Brake and Extended Mags. Muzzle Brake increases the effective range, allowing for better consistency in one shot kills, whilst Extended Mags increases the size to 9 shots, which can negate the downside of a small magazine that constantly needs to be reloaded due to the high fire rate. Slug Rounds is a mixed bag on this gun, as it upgrades the damage immensely, but using it in the sense of a typical Bulldog, and you might waste your entire mag trying to just kill one person, so be aware of that. The Silencer is another option if players want more stealth, but is a terrible option otherwise. An optical attachment is largely unneeded as the hip-fire spread is accurate enough, and the iron sights can be used when necessary, despite being too plain. Although the Bullldog already has the tightest hipfire accuracy of the shotgun category, Steady Aim improves this to the point where it is the same as aiming down sights. This will make aiming unnecessary and allow the player to keep moving at full speed without being slowed down by aiming. Even with the fastest reload in the category, it still has a moderate reload time. Sleight of Hand can be useful in this case, as even with Extended Mags it is likely that you can run your magazine empty before a gunfight is finished. Reload Cancelling speeds are very fast when correctly used, and it can work well with Sleight of Hand. Scavenger can be a good choice for the Bulldog due to the constant need for ammo, but can be unnecessary if playing conservatively. Conservative players can use Scavenger if they wish, however. Finally, a person that will find themselves constantly running around the map will probably see good use of Agility or Marathon or even both. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight Barrel *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Slug Rounds *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire (in Extinction only) Gallery Bulldog CoDG.png|Bulldog in first person. Bulldog iron sights CoDG.png|Iron Sights. Bulldog reloading CoDG.png|Reloading. Trivia *In the Create-a-Soldier image, the Bulldog does not have a magazine tube attached, and the weapon is shown with two spare magazine tubes in the stock. *There is a litle rust around the weapon. *The Bulldog is actually the shotgun attachment with a stock. *When adding any barrel attachment, the reload animation will change slightly. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Shotguns